Chash123 and Sharkteeth's Christmas Bash!
by Chash123
Summary: Two authors, Sharkteeth and Chash, invite several of their own creations together for a Christmas party. See what hijinks these characters can get into as everyone gets together and, later, open presents. Based on Scarecrow'sMainfan Challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Legend:

"Someone is talking."

_'Someone is thinking.'_

"A technique is being used."

* * *

At the moment, within one of the world's most expensive and luxurious hotel, two figures could be found standing in the hotel's enormous meeting room, putting the finishing touches on their decorations for their Christmas party. Looking at the two figures more closely, the two men's distinct features could be seen.

The first was a man with spiky blue hair, light blue skin, a black Fedora suit combination with a large bandaged sword on his back. He was placing the finishing touches on their upcoming party's feast, tossing a few scraps of food to the sword on his back which then vibrated with gratitude. The second figure was a young, pale-skinned man with brown hair, blue eyes, a black suit, and a red Santa hat on his head. He was arranging the decorations on the large Christmas tree next to the large decorated fire place.

"Are you sure this place is going to be big enough?" The second figure, "Chash" Chash123, questioned as he finished decorating the tree. He then got up and walked over to the first figure, looking around at the room nervously as he did so. "I mean, no offense Sharkteeth, but I heard that one of your guests is supposed to be some kind of giant..."

The first figure, Sharkteeth, finished with preparing the feast and put his hand on Chash's shoulder. "Don't worry, Chash. I have asked my guests not to transform. Plus, Shirahoshi will have plenty of room—" He gestured to the room around them, "—as it _is_ bigger than her room."

"... Right." Chash said after a moment before sighing. His shoulders slumped slightly as he looked around the room, "I guess that I'm just nervous, Sharkteeth. This is our first, joint, Christmas Party fanfiction..."

"Everything is going to turn out fine, Chash. You know that, so stop worrying."

"Ghighighighighighi." The sword on Sharkteeth's back muttered in a humorous tone.

Sharkteeth then glared at the sword on his back. "Samehada... I thought I told you to stop mentioning that last party. I swear that I didn't know that Meer cats didn't like small places."

"Ghighighi..."

"That was justified. That clown was coming straight for me..."

Sharkteeth was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the room's main entrance. Both fanfiction authors perked up at this and shared glances. In the next second, both of them walked over towards the door, all the while wondering who it could be. Each of then grabbed a part of the doors handle and opened it, revealing their first guest.

It was Danny Fenton from "Amity's Arrancar". As he was in his Human form, he currently had black hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue sweater with a large white snowman on the front, formfitting black pants, black dress shoes, and a blue Santa hat on his head. In his hands was a brightly wrapped present, for when everyone would exchange their gifts.

"Hey, guys." Danny said, smiling towards his hosts. "Can I come in?"

Chash nodded to his creation, "Of course you can, Danny. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah. Just take a seat anywhere." Sharkteeth added.

"Cool." Danny said before walking into the room, whistling at the size of the room and the numerous decorations. "Wow. It must've costed you guys a fortune just to rent this place. Not to mention decorating it and getting enough food for everyone..."

"We may have had to work here for a while, but it wasn't too hard." Chash admitted before looking at the food table. "The food didn't cost as much because we made it. I come from a family of five and, with relatives coming for every holiday; I know how to make large portions."

"Hm." Danny mused thoughtfully as he looked over the assembled feast.

Sharkteeth then stepped forward and pointed towards a large round table with a fake Christmas tree, "Just put your gift on the table Danny. It might be a bit quiet right now, but that's because you are the first guest to arrive. When the others arrive, it'll get more interesting. So, just relax for now."

Danny nodded and went over towards the living room-like area in the room and set the present down on the table. He had barely set down his present on the table when dust began to fall from the chimney. He, Chash, and Sharkteeth turned to the chimney in time to see a duo of soot-covered figures land at the bottom of the floor, sending a cloud of soot into the air. The trio then coughed a bit at the air-born soot, but once it settled down they could see who had dropped down the chimney. Despite the soot staining their clothing, skin and clothes, both figures appeared to be very happy to be there.

"Hello!" The shorter figure called, waving a soot-covered hand cheerfully. She was a young girl with long white hair that, pale white skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a white jumper, red Santa gloves with white trim, and a large Santa hat that was perched on top of her white hair. "Shiro-Clause and Ganta are here!" Then, without waiting for a response the girl looked over at the other figure, who was clutching a pair of brightly decorated presents, "Ganta! Can Shiro-Clause open her present _now_?"

The second figure was a young man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and cream-colored skin. He was wearing a dark-green t-shirt, black pants with a belt, black shoes, and a pair of brown gloves. In his hands were two wrapped presents which he moved away from Shiro's reach. "No Shiro. These aren't for us. They're for the people we're supposed to be Secret Santa-ing."

_"So, where's my gift?" _A dark voice muttered as black-colored blood escaped from the base of Ganta's neck. It quickly formed into a small humanoid-like creature that was coming out of Ganta's back. It had black skin, bulging white eyes, a white mouth, and white gloves. _"Huh?!"_ The thing rubbed his fists on Ganta's head, making the black-haired boy exclaim in pain over the sudden action. Despite how it looked, it was very strong._ "Answer me you wuss!"_

"Wha—?" Danny muttered in confusion at the scene in front of them.

Ganta rubbed his sore head while glaring a little bit at the humanoid creature. "I'm sorry Ragnarok, but we don't have any presents for you right now."

_"What?!"_ Ragnarok exclaimed in outrage and anger. In the next instant, his right fist was buried in Ganta's hair, giving the black-haired boy a very harsh-looking noogie. An "atomic noogie", by the looks of it. _"I told you that wanted presents! It's the least you could do, considering that you haven't given me any candy for all the times I pulled your butt out of the fire!"_

"... What's going on here?" Danny questioned Chash and Sharkteeth, whispering as to not draw the attention of the new arrivals or the... creature they had brought with them. He'd seen some pretty weird things since he had become half-Human, half-Arrancar... but this event took the proverbial cake. "I don't understand... what _is_ that thing? And why is it attacking him?"

"You wouldn't know them, as they're from one of Sharkteeth's stories." Chash said as he looked towards Sharkteeth.

Sharkteeth sighed irritably at the sight before him, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. He then picked up a plate of Christmas cookies and candies and walked over to his wayward creations. Shiro was trying to stop Ragnarok from picking on Ganta while Ragnarok was wailing away at Ganta's head with his small fists. Sharkteeth cleared his throat. Ragnarok turned away from Ganta's head and instantly went into a rabid frenzy at who he saw standing there.

_"YOU!" _Ragnarok shouted angrily, all the while angrily waving his fist at the author. _"What do you want you lazy author? You haven't updated my story in months!"_

Chash felt a large feathered "hand" come to rest on his shoulder, "Fufufufufufu... It's seems that we share that in common, chibi-san." Fuki Yuki from "Chash's Idea Bin" said with a cold smile. "My author has yet to write a conclusion to Naruto-kun's Kiton!Naruto series..."

Knowing they were trapped, the two authors took action. Sharkteeth handed over his plate of cookies and candies to Ragnarok, who took it after eyeing it for a moment. Satisfied for now, Ragnarok retreated behind Ganta where he began to devour the sweets like a starved predator. Chash gulped before quickly sliding out of his suit jacket, leaving him in his white dress shirt and tie.

"Now, now... Let's not get too hasty here, Fuki." Chash said with his palms up in a non-threatening manner and a nervous expression on his face. It was well-deserved, seeing the way that Fuki was looking at him and how his jacket was acquiring a layer of frost.

Fuki was a young girl with chin-length red hair, brown eyes, and cream-colored eyes. She had a large pair of white feathered wings that faded to pink at the edges instead of arms, talons instead of feet, and a feathered white tail. To accommodate for these abnormalities, she was wearing a red tank top with a snowman on it, red pants with white trim that cut off at the edges of her knees, and a red Santa Claus hat on her head.

"Hasty? Hm..." Fuki mused, taking a step backwards as she considered her actions. Freezing Chash wouldn't really help with her situation, as he wouldn't be able to write... "I'll just freeze the lower half of your body—where do you think you're going, Chash!?"

While Fuki had been thinking, Chash had wisely chosen to retreat. He hadn't done it fast enough, as Fuki had seen him fleeing, and was now chasing him. The creation of a long sword of ice in Fuki's hands made Chash begin to sweat before he cried, "I'm sorry, Fuki! I've just been busy with my full-time stories and didn't have the time to write it yet!"

"That's not an excuse!"

_'How weird are these people?'_ Danny thought as he continued to stare at the ongoing scene, strangely entranced. Sure, he had known Chash to be a little weird, considering what he had seen of the author and what Sidney had seen him do in that one Omake, but... he had never expected this amount of weirdness. _'It's as if—'_

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being slammed open. The sudden noise caused everyone to pause in what they were doing before turning towards the door where the noise had originated from moments before.

The teen that just burst through the door was an odd looking individual. He wore a perfect recreation of Santa's suit but instead of a red cap, he wore a straw hat that barely covered his grey hair. He had a pair of scars near his left eye that formed an "X", though the scars did nothing to hide the mile-wide grin on his face.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" Sanbi!Luffy yelled in excitement as he entered the room.

Sharkteeth's eyes lit up as he saw Sanbi!Luffy enter the room. He then went over Luffy and greeted the young pirate with a smile on his face. "Luffy it's good to see you again. How are you and your new brothers are getting along?"

Sanbi!Luffy's grin only got wider as he thought about the new "brothers" that Sharkteeth was talking about.

"Well, Rokubi and Gobi are pretty cool, but Reibi is kinda a jerk." Sanbi!Luffy said before he paused. "Oh, by the way I brought someone with me." He turned back to the entrance of the room and beckoned the person in the hallway to enter the room.

"Come on Shira-chan everyone's waiting!"

From the hallway, a giant figure slowly entered the room. It was a giant mermaid, easily dwarfing anyone within the room, and _that_ was without her tail. She was wearing a pair of snowflake earrings, a red ribbon that tied her hair up into a large top-knot, and a red Santa top that barely held her rather large... assets... in place. The Mermaid Princess looked nervously around the room before her eyes landed on Luffy, Sharkteeth, and Chash. She then did a small curtsey-like bow to the two authors.

"Good evening Chash-sama, Sharkteeth-sama." The Mermaid Princess said.

Chash's eyes widened, "What is she doing here?" He had no idea that Sharkteeth had invited her to the party. But, looking at the size of the room that they had bought... it was big enough to hold someone as gigantic as the Mermaid Princess. He turned, "No offense... but I didn't know you were coming Shirahoshi-chan. I had thought it would be one of Sanbi!Luffy's "brothers"."

"Actually Chash..." Sharkteeth said as he quickly spotted the tears forming in Shirahoshi's eyes. "The others already had other plans for the holidays. Ichibi is spending his time at Alabasta with Vivi and her father. Nibi is busy with Perona converting Thriller Park into a fortress island for the rest of his crew. Gobi, Yonbi, and Rokubi are having their own party at one of the winter islands of the Grand line. So i figured that it would be fine if Sanbi!Luffy invited Shirahoshi since his brothers couldn't make it."

"I see." Chash said.

"Is this a tail?" An unknown voice asked from the doorway, which had been blocked by the arrival of Sanbi!Luffy and Shirahoshi. "It looks like a tail... but I've never heard of anything with such a big, pink, scaly fish-like tail..."

Shirahoshi's eyes started to tear up again at the unknown speaker's comments while Sanbi!Luffy's eyes narrowed into slits. A moment later, Shirahoshi moved away from the door as Sanbi!Luffy marched back towards it. It was then that the speaker was revealed; it was Ash Ketchum from Chash's "Pokémon: Eevee Chronicles" story.

Ash was a young man with lightly tanned skin, spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a zigzag-like marking on each cheek. He was wearing a red Santa Claus-like hat with white trim, a white t-shirt with a picture of a Delibird on it, dark-blue jeans, and black boots. On his black belt hung six Poke Balls while, on his shoulder, sat an Eevee with a red bow wrapped around her neck.

"This is gonna get really bad..." Danny muttered to himself, having noticed the look in Sanbi!Luffy's eyes. It was a look that made him wonder if he should go into his Arrancar form... who knew how much destruction a ticked out Sanbi!Luffy could cause.

At this point, Chash was sweating bullets, "We won't be able to afford it if Sanbi!Luffy starts a battle!"

Before Sanbi!Luffy could beat the snot out of Ash, Sharkteeth appeared behind him with the wrapped Samehada in his hand and smacked Sanbi!Luffy on the back of the head. The power that Sanbi!Luffy was building up was quickly gobbled up by the sword and while Sanbi!Luffy himself went splat against the floor. Sharkteeth then placed Samehada against Sanbi!Luffy's back and began to speak to the downed pirate captain.

"Luffy... what did I say about fighting with Chash's character's?"

Sanbi!Luffy's face took on a look of concentration as he tried to remember that particular conversation with his author. "Umm...Don't do it?"

Sharkteeth's grin then became predatory as he looked down at Luffy. "That's right, Luffy..." He then began to repeatedly smack Sanbi!Luffy with Samehada. "THEN WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH THE OTHER GUESTS?!"

"Agh! No! Stop it!" Sanbi!Luffy cried, shielding his head with his arms. "I didn't mean to do it! OW! Stop it! I said I was sorry!"

Shiro smiled happily, "Sharkteeth is really cool~!"

_"Now I remember..." _Ragnarok grumbled before sparing Sharkteeth and Sanbi!Luffy with a cold look. _"Only I can boss me and this wuss around; if I want to fight, I'll freaking_ fight." He glanced down at his sweating host and glared. _"Right, wuss?"_

"S-Sure!"

Next to the two authors, Shirahoshi could be seen with tears in her eyes, "Please, Sharkteeth-sama! Please stop hurting him!" It hurt her a lot to see her personal savior and friend being hurt. She knew, rationally, that Sharkteeth wasn't hurting Sanbi!Luffy that much... but even that small amount was too much for her.

On the other side of the room, a shadowed figure suddenly appeared. This figure spared one look at the party guests and smiled for a moment. It then walked over to the table with presents and put one down. Turning around, the figure was about to join in on the party when she froze.

"You!" It shouted accusingly. "_You_ and that scientist "Master" of yours were the ones that killed me and the rest of my crew!"

"Excuse me?" Fuki said in a confused manner. "I have no idea about what you're saying. And... I don't know you." She shook her head. "You must have me confused with someone else, miss."

The two authors and their invited creations turned around in time to see a furious woman with long, curly orange hair pulling out a long blue staff from nowhere. A second later and a streak of lightning was released from the end of it, briefly illuminating her in a white glow. "How could I have confused you with someone else?!"

Fuki's eyes widened before she jumped in the air and began to fly away. It didn't help, however, as the lightning bolt simply _twisted_ in mid-air and surged after her. No matter how fast Fuki was, she was not fast enough to out speed a lightning bolt. And from the panicked look on Fuki's face, she knew it too.

The winged red-haired kunoichi flipped herself around, so that she was facing the incoming lightning bolt, before she wrapped her wings around herself. "Kōri no tsubasa (Wings of Ice)!" Light glinted off of Fuki's wings as she formed a thick layer of ice over them. This proved fortunate as, not a second later, the lightning bolt connected with Fuki's defense.

**BOOM! **

_"Why aren't you getting in on this, you wuss!" _Ragnarok demanded, hitting Ganta on the head with his fist. _"Answer me!"_

Fuki emerged from the explosion with slightly ruffled, burned clothing and a couple of burned feathers on her "arms". Locking a cold gaze with the one with attacked her, Fuki then closed and rapidly opened her "arms", unleashing a torrent of dagger-like ice shards from them. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Boruto (Volt)!" The orange-haired woman growled as she pointed her staff upwards. In an instant, over a dozen lightning bolts emerged from the end of her staff and rocketed up towards Fuki's location. These lightning bolts quickly burned through Fuki's offense, surprising the red-haired kunoichi, before racing towards Fuki's heart. _'I'll make you _pay_ for killing us, Monet!'_

Now, it was all-too clear about who that strange orange-haired woman was. She was Lancer from Chash's "Fate: Chaos" fanfiction. A fanfiction where Chash had changed how Lancer had died after Luffy had become Pirate King to where Lancer and her crew had died on Punk Hazard, to Monet, Vergo, and Ceasar Clown.

Right before Lancer's Boruto could hit Fuki, they froze in mid-air. The Boruto then began to flow towards Chash and into the opened top of the tan-colored pouch in his heads. Lancer's eyes widened in shock as she thought, _'That's my Noble Phantasm-!', _before she felt herself freeze into place as she lost all control of her body.

Judging by the way Fuki tensed and how her eyes widened, the same thing had just happened to her.

"That is _enough_." Chash stated in a firm tone of voice. "I can understand your anger towards Monet, Lancer... but Fuki is not Monet. She is from a bin full of possible fanfiction that I write. In her world, a mad scientist named Orochimaru kidnapped her and transformed her into what she looks like now." He looked up. "And, yes, while I did base Fuki's appearance and some of her abilities off of Monet... she isn't Monet. Just look at her."

Lancer eyed Chash for a couple of moments. She then turned her gaze over to what appeared to be Monet, yet was not. Monet had long, green hair, yellow eyes, and had a green tint to her wings. This girl, Fuki, had short red hair, pupiless brown eyes, and had a pink tinge to the end of her wings. And, unlike Monet, this girl hadn't eaten the Yuki Yuki no Mi... she took actual damage from her first attack instead of letting it pass through her, like Monet would have.

"I..." Lancer began to say, looking away and feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

Fuki closed her eyes, "While I'm really not happy with you, I believe it would be best if I gave you another chance." She opened her eyes and smiled, lightly. "After all, it _is_ Christmas."

"As such..." Chash and Sharkteeth began to say.

Ash, Eevee, and Sanbi!Luffy jumped up into the air. "LET'S _PARTY_!"

XXXXXXX

(Later)

It had been a great party.

Once everyone had calmed down from Lancer's attack on Fuki, they hit the buffet. Ragnarok and Sanbi!Luffy were given their own buffets, knowing their appetites, and got into a fight over the last piece of steak. It almost escalated into Sanbi!Luffy using his full Devil Fruit powers, until Ash had offered them access to the main buffet.

It had stopped the fight, but started the annihilation of everyone else's food. The looks on the faces of the other party guests made Ash wish he hadn't done what he did, but... the past was the past.

After the buffet had been completely destroyed, everyone had headed over to the dance floor and danced for a bit before separating into small groups. Lancer began to gossip with Shirahoshi and Fuki about people in their lives, Danny began talking with Ganta about their prison experiences in Walker's jail and Deadman Wonderland respectively, Shiro ran around and started eating any desert left over with Eevee on her shoulder yipping all the way, and the two authors themselves were talking to Ash about the changes that Chash was making to Ash's world.

"Gigigiigigigigigigi gigigigi gigiigig giigigigi..." Samehada muttered into Sharkteeth's ears once Chash had finished explaining what he planned to have Ash do during the "Battle of Saffron City".

"Really? It's midnight already?" Sharkteeth asked the sentient sword.

"Gigigi."

"What are you two whispering about?" Chash asked the distracted author. He had turned to ask Sharkteeth a question only to see that he was involved in another conversation... with his sword. If he didn't know better, or read Naruto, he would've thought that Sharkteeth was crazy.

Sharkteeth turned back to Chash, "Samehada was just reminding me that it is midnight."

"Oh." Chash said before smiling, "Then I guess that it's time for our Secret Santas to exchange gifts?"

"Gifts?" Shiro questioned with a slight tilt of her head, with Eevee mimicking her actions. Seeing her confusion, Ganta leaned over and whispered something into his friend's ear. "You mean we get presents from other guests?" Ganta nodded, causing Shiro to burst out of her chair as an enormous smile bloomed on her face. "Yay! Shiro gets presents now!"

_"I don't think so. The wuss is getting me my present first."_ Ragnarok stated after forming from a trickle of black blood escaping from behind Ganta's left ear. Looking down towards his host, his eyes became menacing while his hand turned into a miniature gun-blade. _"Right?"_

"O-Of course!"

Shiro looked ready to burst into tears by the fact that Ganta wouldn't be giving her a gift. However, before Shiro could cry, or her second personality could take control over her body, a wrapped present landed in Shiro's arms. The albino girl looked at the brightly colored parcel, sniffled once and then began to dig into it with reckless abandon with a smile on her face. She quickly emerged with a box of imported dark chocolates and a gift card to See's Candy.

"Yay~! Candy! Shiro loves candy!" Shiro exclaimed happily.

Fuki flew back to her seat with a small smile on her face. When she had been assigned to be Shiro's "Secret Santa", she hadn't really known what to get the girl. Sharkteeth though, had provided her with a folder all about Shiro; her habits, and even her dual personalities. From there, it hadn't been that hard to decide to get Shiro some imported candy for her gift. If it made Shiro happy, and that "Redman" personality of her's satisfied, then she had succeeded.

_"Hey!" _Ragnarok exclaimed, furious at not getting the first gift. _"I was supposed to get the first gift! I out to-"_

"Here you go, Ganta." Ash said while handing over a wrapped present to Ganta. At the same time, the wrapped bone that Eevee had thrown to Ragnarok conked the black blood creation on the head, knocking him out. "I hope you like it."

_'Your Eevee already knocked out Ragnarok for a while...'_ Ganta thought with a smile as he took the gift. He would be paying for it later, but right now... the lack of Ragnarok pressuring him to do things was nice. Opening Ash's present, he found his eyes widening. "H-How... H-How did you get _this_?"

Ash grinned, "Well... no one said I couldn't ask for someone to help me in getting you a gift. So... I went to Sharkteeth and got that script for you."

Said script was a self-updating copy of Ganta's upcoming lines and actions in the next chapter of "The Black-Blooded Woodpecker". The very sight of it caused Ganta to drool for a moment before he looked around. Eyes glinting, he cut his finger and a wave of black blood surged forth. It wrapped around the script before pulling it inside of Ganta's body.

_'Now no one can take it from me...'_ Ganta thought.

Lancer approached the freaked out-looking, pale-faced Ash and presented him and Eevee with their own presents. The black-haired boy took the gifts with shaking hands and, to get his mind off what he'd just seen, began to slowly tear into the gifts. A little bit of color returned to his cheeks at the sight of the gift while Eevee yipped happily.

"Is this a Master Ball?" Ash questioned in awe.

"Yup!" Lancer nodded with a smile. When one was one the Throne of Heroes and not participating in one of the Holy Grail Wars, they had access to all of the other heroes on it. And, she had met a Hero or two from Ash's world... even if she didn't know what the thing was supposed to be. A present was shoved in her face causing her to blink in a bit of shock. Lancer then stepped back and saw that the person that was handing her the present was her creator Chash.

Lancer accepted the gift with a smile on her face and unwrapped it. Her face became confused as she pulled a recorder from the box, "Huh?"

_"Departing in three seconds. Three, two, one."_ The recorder counted down.

Lancer vanished within a "poof" of white smoke, stunning all of the other party guests.

"What just happened?" Danny asked as he looked around for Lancer.

"I simply gave Lancer a ticket to seeing her old crew for a while..." Chash said as he lowered his hand to grab onto his glass of sparkling apple cider. Closing his eyes, he took a sip... only to find everyone staring at him when he opened them. "What? Do I have something on my face...? I only opened a rift in time and space to allow one of my creations to visit her deceased crew for a while... Every author can do that."

Sharkteth nodded, "Of course." There was another "poof" of white smoke, next to Sharkteeth's hand, before the Yondaime Mizukage's staff/hook fell into it. "Here you go, Luffy..." He said, passing on Yagura's signature weapon to the black-haired pirate.

"Whoa..." Sanbi!Luffy muttered as his eyes roamed over his new weapon.

_'I guess I should give Fuki-chan her gift now.'_ Shirahoshi thought as she moved over to where Fuki was sitting. Said red-haired woman was surprised when a teary-eyed mermaid handed her a wrapped gift. "I'm sorry for hiding your gift for so long, Fuki-chan! P-Please forgive m-me!"

"... It's okay?" Fuki said, patting the gigantic mermaid on the pinkie with one "hand" while taking her gift with another. "I mean, you weren't really "hiding it"... you just had to wait until it was time to give it to me. Nothing to worry, or cry about, really. So, stop crying... Please?"

"O-Okay Fuki-chan..." Shirahoshi sniffled.

"And I'll open my gift." Fuki said before doing as such. She was surprised to find the book "How to be Cool" by someone called Admiral Aokiji. "Hm?" Her eyes widened as she began flipping through the book, "This is...! This is...!"

"D-Do you l-like it?" Shirahoshi asked, her voice thick with hope and fear.

"Like it?! I _love_ it! It's a guide on different ice-based technique, how to use them, and how to create them!" Fuki responded enthusiastically. She held the book close to her chest as she closed her eyes, chuckling sinisterly. "Fufufu fufufu fuffu! With these techniques I'll finally prove I'm better than that no-talent hack, Sasuke!"

Shirahoshi turned away, blushing from the praise.

"Here you go, Danny." Sanbi!Luffy said, handing over a brightly wrapped parcel to the half-human, half-Arrancar. "I hope you like it."

Like Shirahoshi's gift to Fuki had been, Danny soon discovered that Sanbi!Luffy had also gotten him a book. Instead of "How to be Cool", though, he had been given "How to Create Your Own Techniques" by Emiya Shirou. He tried to place the name, but like Fuki, he was unable to. Also, like Fuki, his eyes widened with surprise as he began to read the _interesting_ book.

"We wish you a merry Christmas!" Shiro began to sing with a chocolate-covered mouth, standing beside a startled-looking Ganta. "C'mon, Ganta!" She said, punching him in the arm lightly. "Sing with Shiro! We wish you a Merry Christmas..."

"We wish you a Merry Christmas" Ganta began to sing, followed closely by Shirahoshi and Sanbi!Luffy. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" Now, Fuki and Lancer started to join in as well. "Good tidings to you, wherever you are. Good tidings from Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Ash, Eevee, and Danny began to sing as well. "Oh, bring us some figgy pudding, oh bring us some figgy pudding, oh bring us some figgy pudding, and a cup of good cheer!" Sharkteeth and Chash smiled at each other and joined the chorus. "We won't go until we get some! We won't go until we get some! We won't go until we get some, so bring it right here!"

"We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Ganta and Shiro were smiling at each other, holding hands as they continued to sing. "We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Danny, Ash, Fuki, Lancer, Shirahoshi, and Sanbi!Luffy were in a group, smiling at all of their new friends. "We wish you a Merry Christmas..."

Then everyone's voices rose as they finished off the song with happiness and hope for the future.

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Chash and Sharkteeth then looked away from their creations and towards the audience.

"And we would like to thank all of our readers who have stuck by us for a whole another year." Chash and Sharkteeth said at the same time. "From us to you, we hope that you all have a happy 2013 and live your lives with endless imagination! Have a Happy New Year!"

* * *

Techniques:

1. Kōri no tsubasa (Wings of Ice): A technique where Fuki coats her wings with her ice-natured chakra as she folds them around herself. By doing this, she is able to create a thick layer of ice around her wings and, consequently, her body. C-Rank. Defensive Ninjutsu. Short-Range.

2. Boruto (Volt): A technique where Lancer uses her Clima-Tact to make lightning bolts. Unlike regular lightning bolts, Lancer's Boruto have the unusual ability to home in on a target and adjust their position to follow that target until they hit it or are destroyed. Weapon specific technique. Mid to Long Range.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Notes: **Well, that's the end of that. Thank you all for reading our version of Scarecrow Mainfan's Christmas Challenge. The challenge, itself, can be seen below.

_It's the Holiday Season, and what better way then to celebrate it with the people you care about? In this challenge, your Protagonist (that's important) gather around for a Christmas Party! (or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, if can be some other type of party). There should be at least one character from each of your narratives, though if you have more that's fine. If one of your stories is not included, at least mention it in passing. What the characters do at the party is up to you, I personally recommend a sort of 'Secret Santa' thing, but that's your choice. Hijinks should ensue, but ultimately it should end on a happy, light hearted note. How you, the author interact with your characters is up to you, but there should be some interaction._

Also, because of my labtop crash, I have sporadic, if any time, on library computers. Until I get a new labtop, it is the best I can do. So, while I'll still be working, I'm on a semi-Hiatus. The next major projects I have to complete, after this one, include:

1. Finishing up and posting the next chapter of Amity's Arancar.

2. Working on the next chapter of Fate: Chaos.


End file.
